Ripping Wings off of Butterflies
by Beguiling Angel
Summary: Tomari Airisu, a shinigami in the 12th Division, was killed when caught off gaurd by a Hollow. When she died, she left her life, her Division, and her zanpakutō shinigami-less. Now, her zanpakutō, nicknamed "Tenshi", must deal with what she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was running as fast as I could. If they caught up with me, I was as good as dead.

Tonight, I found myself sprinting full-speed down the streets of Karakura Town in an attempt to flee from Kenpachi Zaraki and the rest of the 11th Division. They were sent after me to 'collect' me like a lost toy.

My wielder, Tomari Airisu, was killed when she was caught off guard by a medium-strength Hollow. Since her death, I've become a sword fiend, a zanpakutō whose master has died. Sword fiends have powers beyond that of what they had before they were under the control of a Soul Reaper, and they can release their Bankai to the fullest extent. Thus, I find myself in this situation.

Before long, I found myself in an alley. A dead end here meant the same for me. I turned to leave, when I came face-to-face with Ikkaku Madarame, the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division.

"You have nowhere left to go, and there's no point in running. Just give up, Tenshi!" His voice was hard and cold, but I couldn't help but giggle at his shining bald head.

"Nowhere to run? Please." With a twisted smile, I decided to flee back to the one place where nobody would suspect that I would travel. Back to the Soul Society.

When I arrived at the Soul Society, I was greeted by Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division.

"Nice to see you, Captain. Of course, not under these circumstances.

"Can't we settle this amicably?" He pulled his silvery hair to the side.

"Define amicably."

"Look, Tenshi—" I stopped him right there.

"Just because Tomari-sama died doesn't mean I should, too!" Before the argument could develop further, Rukia Kuchiki came and whispered in Ukitake's ear. Rukia, with her jet black hair and icy blue eyes, had been one of my more friendly acquaintances when I was with Tomari-sama. As Rukia spoke, Ukitake's normally apparent smile came back gently and gradually.

"You don't have to." I could've died laughing, but Ukitake wasn't one for such sick jokes. "If you remain in the 12th Division, you shouldn't have any troubles."

With my position reinstated quickly, I couldn't help but stop by the 11th Division to gloat.

"Hey, Ikkaku, who ever said nothing comes of running away?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

After my brief but annoying encounter with fleeing from the Gotei 13, I was finally able to settle back into my life in the 12th Division. Sure, Tomari-sama wasn't there, but her personality was never like mine in the first place. We didn't get along at all, so this was probably for the best. On top of that, I wasn't going to be the only zanpakutō wandering on her own. Since Muramasa let his powers loose and started the Zanpakutō Revolution, zanpakutō could freely walk about without their masters.

I fixed my wavy dark brown hair so that it fell over my right eye (which, like the left one, was a stunning violet). My hair, reaching down to my lower back, usually decided to cooperate with me, so I never really had much trouble taming it. My dress was the same way. Its jet black folds draped to the middle of my shins. However, on the left side, the black part of the dress was pinned to the red ribbon around the waist in an upside-down "V". Where the black was lifted up, a bright red flared. Instead of having a curved hem (like the black part, which was slightly longer in the back), the red was a straight hem. The dress, though lacking in sleeves, have black lace across the neckline.

On my feet, black ballerina slippers were at rest. I found them much easier to move in than those annoying sandals. Light on my feet, I drifted out the door to be greeted by a dear friend.

"Well, if it isn't Shitto no Tenshi. How are you?"

"Well," I mimicked. "If it isn't Sode no Shirayuki." We both gave stifled laughs. "I'm decent. How have things been going for you?" She sighed.

"Things are rather boring. After Las the Espadas were beaten in Las Noches, there hasn't really been anywhere to go, and Hollows have just lost their fun."

"Ah. Well, I hope that things lighten up for you." We said our goodbyes, and I moved on my way. Three boring, dull days passed before I received my first mission. Though Yamamoto didn't give me the mission directly, I was told by Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of the 8th Division. My mission was a simple one; all I had to do was go with Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Division, to a district of the Soul Society, kill a certain Hollow, and return. What could go wrong?

"Ugh, why do we have to do so much walking? Why can't we just have the 12th Division teleport the Hollow to the Soul Society and _then_ kill it?" Haineko was acting impatient as usual.

"The Soul Society couldn't risk bringing a Hollow into itself, I suppose." I was shocked at myself to be the voice of reason.

"So who's gonna take it out? If it's a Hollow, it won't require all three of us." Matsumoto, even if she wasn't trying, was hinting at me to take it out. Letting her (or her subconscious) have her way, I spoke.

"I'll get it. Hollows are Hollows. None of them can kill me alone."

After we finally reached the designated area, somewhere in the Rukon District, the Hollow was easily distinguished. It was sitting in a child-like daze in the middle of a daffodil field, holding up a bunch of flowers in front of its face. From this distance, it appeared almost human. I motioned to Matsumoto and Haineko to stay still and stay quiet.

Swiftly and silently, I came up behind the Hollow. Much to my surprise, it wasn't a Hollow sitting before me, but an Arrancar. I gave a stifled gasp, alerting it to my presence. The Arrancar turned, and I defined it clearly as female. She had bleach-blonde hair and rusty orange eyes, appearing only to be about sixteen, close to the age I appeared to be.

Before I could prevent her action, she hastily opened a Garganta and leapt into it. Determined to fulfill my mission, I followed her, only catching a short glimpse of a confused Matsumoto and Haineko.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Still chasing after the female Arrancar, I was able to move fairly well over the shifting sands of Las Noches. Before long, we came across the ruined castles of Las Noches, previously belonging to the Espadas. The Arrancar ducked around a corner, and I followed. When I turned, I saw nothing but the castle's walls and the sandy ground. It was as if she disappeared into thin air.

Now, I was stuck in Las Noches, unable to fulfill my mission, and probably the only living being within miles. After wandering around a little, I found that my judgment was, once again, wrong. A pile of rubble shifted in the corner of my eye. Quickly whirling around, I was faced with the coldest, saddest eyes swimming in turquoise. His hair was charcoal black, and the remainder of his Hollow mask was like that of a half of a set of horns. His skin was almost white, and his clothes were pretty much rags.

"Who are you?" I asked. He answered in a monotonous voice.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuarto Espada." I almost died. How could something so flawless, someone so beautiful, be almost at the top of the currently confined Aizen's army? "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Shitto no Tenshi, zanpakutō of the 12th Company. I was chasing an Arrancar, and… well, I guess you can infer the rest." I didn't guess. I knew he could infer the rest; during the battles with Arrancars and Espadas alike, he was found to be one of the most intelligent.

I was expecting to be attacked, but the Espada just stared blankly.

"Are there others?"

"What do you mean, others?" realizing what he meant, I answered quickly. "My master is dead. Are there others like you?"

"If by 'like you', you mean surviving Espadas, then yes." Shock overcame my body. The Soul Society hadn't recovered enough strength yet for it to be dealing with more top-notch Arrancars. Yet there was something about him, this Ulquiorra. He didn't seem violent or dangerous, just swathed in depression. "Are you still going to ask questions, or can I go back to sleep?" Without thinking, I spoke.

"You're all alone, aren't you?" If his expressionless face could display surprise, then this was it.

"Why is it your concern?"

"Because I know that feeling all too well. That swelling emptiness inside of your soul…" I hadn't even thought about it, but even though we didn't get along well, Tomari-sama was such a large part of my life. Since she died, doing things with others just wasn't the same.

Finally, I realized what I was doing. I was bent over on my knees, holding my stomach and crying. I glanced over to Ulquiorra, who looked as though he was thinking rather deeply about something. Hopefully, it was what I had said. I had this deep longing, this urge for there to be someone else who was aching as I was.

That night, I didn't even move from where I cried. I just fell over on my side and stared at the sand, despairing over something I didn't know I loved that much.


End file.
